Mistletoe Madness
by The Regal Warrior
Summary: The Hecate cabin has put mistletoe up around camp and some of it is enchanted. However, only they know which ones are enchanted. Uh-oh!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I know this story is about mistletoe, but I didn't feel like waiting until Christmas. Updates will be very sporadic.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chiron moved to the front of the amphitheater to make an announcement.

"Campers," he said. "Lou Ellen has an announcement to make on behalf of the Hecate cabin."

"Hey guys," Lou said, making her way to the front. "As you know, the Hecate cabin is in charge of putting up mistletoe this year. We have decided to enchant some of the mistletoe so that the two people stuck underneath can't leave until they kiss. Only we know which ones are enchanted."

Lou made her way back to her table and sat down to the grumbling campers who had worried looks on their faces.


	2. Silena and Beckendorf

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Clichés Aren't Always Bad

Silena walked out of her cabin to the sight of mistletoe hanging around the camp.

She let out a groan and mentally face-palmed. _Why do they have to put up mistletoe,_ she thought. _Kissing under it is so cliché._

She stifled her irritation and began to make her way toward the forges. She hadn't taken five steps when the sound of yelling reached her ears. Recognizing of the voices, she made her way toward the sounds. They led her to the training area, where Michael Yew and Clarisse were arguing heatedly.

Chris was standing off to the side, watching the two argue, smirking slightly. He was the only one who noticed Silena, and he gave a look that said, "I got this." Nodding her head to show that she understood, Silena turned on her heel land headed for the forges. She made her way inside, dodging mistletoe as she did.

"Hey, Charlie," she called.

Beckendorf looked up from the table he was hunched over and smiled at her. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"Do you want to come and get some breakfast with me?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Sure, just let me finish this," he replied, shooting her a smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Okay." She made her way over to him. She stood next to him and leaned against the table, elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. She glanced around at all the projects the Hephaestus kids were working on.

While she was studying one of the blueprints, Beckendorf moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Ready to go?" he whispered in her ear. She turned herself around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," she replied, brushing her lips against his cheek as she pulled away from him.

She grabbed his hand and they walked toward the door. They didn't get more than five feet when Beckendorf stopped and pointed toward the ceiling.

Silena looked up and groaned. Mistletoe. "No," she grumbled. "No way. You know how I feel about kissing under mistletoe."

"I know, babe. I'm only joking," he said, smirking.

Silena went to pull him toward the door, but it was like she hit an invisible wall. "Charlie, try to back up." Beckendorf went to back up, but he couldn't.

"No, no, no," Silena groaned.

"What?"

"This mistletoe must have been one of the ones put up by the Hecate cabin. We can't move until we kiss."

Beckendorf raised an eyebrow at Silena.

She glared at him for a second before turning her gaze to the offensive plant. After glaring at it for a moment, she let out a small groan. Leaning forward, Silena brushed her lips across Beckendorf's in a feather-light touch before pulling away and backing up.

Once she knew she was free from the mistletoe, she smiled at Beckendorf and grabbed his hand. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

Sighing happily as he hugged her back, she wound her arms around his neck and smirked up at him.

"What?" Beckendorf asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"I've decided being cliché isn't so bad," Silena said, smiling at him. She moved her head toward his and captured his lips with hers. He kissed her back deeply, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

**A/N: I really hope you guys like the first chapter. Please review to let me know how I did.**


End file.
